1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an acupuncture needle tube, and more particularly, the tube consisted of a larger diameter upper tube, a smaller diameter lower tube and a needle gateway formed along with the lateral of the upper and lower tube used for acupuncturing by inserting acupuncture needle therein.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
Generally, an acupuncture needle tube used in Chinese medicine is classified into one of 9 types, such as: a shear needle, a round-point needle, a DD needle, a sharp prismatic needle, a stiletto needle, a round-sharp needle, a filiform needle, a long needle, or a big needle.
Specifically, the filiform needle is the most commonly used type that is proper for adjusting a meridian system and treating arthritis caused by cold. Therefore, the filiform needle is widely used by lay people at home as well as by oriental medical doctors. The filiform needle includes a needle handle around which a gold or silver thread is wound and a needle stalk, which is connected to the needle handle and has a needle point.
Since the lay people using the filiform needle are not acupuncture experts, they usually use an acupuncture needle tube so as to reduce the acupuncture pain.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional acupuncture needle tube 10 is cylindrical. After a filiform needle 20 is inserted into the acupuncture needle tube 10, the acupuncture needle tube 10 is placed on an acupuncturing region of a patient. When the user lightly flicks the needle handle using his/her index finger, a portion of the needle stalk is stuck in the acupuncturing region to a predetermined depth. Then, the user lifts the needle tube 10 in a direction as indicated by the broken arrow in FIG. 2, thereby completing the acupuncturing.
However, since the conventional needle tube 10 has a relatively small inner diameter of about 1.2-2 mm, it is difficult for a user whose sight is weak to insert the filiform needle 20 into the needle tube 10. Additionally, since the user inserts the filiform needle 20 with his/her bare fingers grasping the needle stalk, there is a hygienic problem.
That is, when the user grasps the needle stalk with his/her bare fingers, the filiform needle 20 is contaminated. Also, when the needle stalk 10 contacts the needle tube 10 as the user lifts the needle tube 10 after the needle stalk has been stuck in the acupuncture region, both the needle tube 10 and the filiform needle 20 are contaminated. The contamination of the filiform needle 20 may cause an infection of the acupuncture region.
Therefore, the conventional needle tube as it is designed, has a lot of problems in the possibility of infecting the blood vessel or reticular cavity of patients with weakened immunity, with advanced disease, or even those in good health.